Worlds of Destroyermen multiverse
The Destroyermen Universe is considered as a multiverse of multiple parallel worlds, differentiated from each other by the some divergence point in their historical timelines. The worlds are connected with each other by the inter-dimensional phenomenon known as the Squall, that periodically transferred objects (usually sentient beings or machines) from one world to another. The unique quality of the world, where the main actions of novel cycle were set is, that this world act as a "receiver" of Squall phenomenon from other world, and thus a unique ecological and sociological situations were founded here. Destroyermen world (New World): The main world (and setting) of the series - also known as the "receiver" world or the "New World", linked with several others through the inter-dimensional phenomenon known as the Squall. The Squall periodically appeared in different parallel world, scooped matter and energy and transferred them onto the Destroyermen world. For unknown reason, the Squall tended to transfer primarily the highly-organised matter, I.e. sentient species and artificial objects. The geography of Destroyermen world is generally similar to the our, with the exception of lower sea level due to the continued Glacier Age in the Destroyermen world. There is single notable exception - the existence of natural (supposedly) passage between Pacific and Atlantic Ocean on the place of the isthmus of Panama. Due to the periodical transfers of lifeforms from another worlds, the ecosystem of Destroyermen World is highly unstable mishmash of different species with completely different origins, transferred into this world over millions of years - as well as the evolved descendants of these species. This extreme conditions led to the boosted struggle for survival and formation of an extremely large number of super-predator species. The state of the Destroyermen World ecology allowed to classify this world as Death World - i.e. the planet, where the ecosystem is extremely hostile to any sentient beings. There are currently five known sentient species in Destroyermen world: * Humans * Lemurians * Gentaa (distant relatives of the Lemurians and or humans relations are yet uncertain) * Grik (several subspecies are known to exist) * Swamp Lizards (may be distant relatives of the Griks) Several other sentient and sub-sentient species also existed. Known origin worlds: This is the list of known "Origin worlds", I.e. parallel worlds from where a groups of humans were transferred. Only definitely known origin worlds - i.e. with significant differences from each other - are included. Destroyermen origin world: The origin world of the crews of USS Walker (DD-163), [[USS Mahan (DD-102)|USS Mahan (DD-102)]], USS S-19 and [[IJN Amagi|IJN Amagi]]. This world is also supposed to be the origin world of USS Santa Catalina, [[IJN Hidoiame|IJN Hidoiame]], Mizuki Maru and an unnamed Japanese tanker, but this wasn't clearly confirmed. (It is probably not the origin world of Santa Catalina as in Into the Storm, it is mentioned that "if he wanted a part he could just get it from one of the destroyer tenders like Black Hawk", and Santa Catalina was converted to the destroyer tender Black Hawk in the real world. This world is generally similar to the our own timeline, with several exception: * Japanese battle-cruiser "Amagi" was completed in 1920s in some peculiar configuration. * The USN destroyers USS "Walker" and USS "Mahan" were in service of Asiatic Fleet of USA in 1941 * The twentieth "Kagero"-class destroyer, "Hidoiame", was actually built (in our world, there were only 19 actual "Kagero"-class destroyers and three more were just a financial dummies to conceal the "Yamato"-class battleships budget) Confédération des États Souverains (CES) origin world: The origin world of League of Tripoli. One of the best-known parallel worlds, due to the uncanny large number of personnel and equipment transferred. It is known, that in CES world: * The Bolshevism in Russia was defeated by a bloody intervention of western powers in early 1920s, and monarchy re-instated. * The fear of communist revolution led to the rise of fascists movements in continental Europe in 1920s, specifically in France. * In late 1920-early 1930s, the Confédértion des États Souverains (CES) - loose alliance of European fascist powers were formed. CES included France, Spain, Italy and Germany, and, quite possible, other European nations. * In 1939, CES, allied with Japan, was in war with Britain, USA, Imperial Russia and China. In 1939, the invasion fleet of CES was send to Egypt, but was transferred by the Squall. This fleet formed the League of Tripoli. SMS Amerika origin world: The origin world of SMS Amerika. The only definitely known difference is, that in 1914 German passenger liner SS Amerika wasn't in Boston and thus wasn't interned here, when the World War I started. Republican Roman origin world: It was stated that the Roman part of Republic of Real People population came from the world where the Roman Empire still existed in X century and have colonies in South Africa. Republican Chinese origin world: Among the powers involved the settling of the Republic of Real People were the Chinese whose ancestors were engaged in exploration of South Africa and possibly the Atlantic Ocean. In our world there is no accounts of the Chinese exploring said region that early. Supposed origin worlds Here collected the transfers, where the data is insufficient to determine - was this transfer occurred from some separate origin world, or just from the earlier historical point of one already known. Gentaa origin world It was suggested that Gentaa - a tall short light furred human like faced species - may be transferred from another world, where they are evolved as dominant intelligent species. On the other hands, they may be local subspecies of basic Lemurians. Republican Ptolemaic Egyptians origin world: Explorers from Ptolemaic Egypt were early transfers, there is no history of such explorations in our history. Republican Phoenician origin world: The ancient Phoenicians were well known traders and explorers in our world. Republican Native African origin world: Native African transfers are noted and have provided human females to the human mix. Republican Boer origin world: Boers are some of the resent transfers to the Republic of Real People. Others There are not enough data to determine, from which worlds came the ancestors of Empire of New Britain Isles, Holy Dominion, New United States, or Republic of Real Peoples Category:Overview Article